


he’s here

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [350]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Happy Ending, I’m tagging Ethari as both Ethari and Tinker since ao3 says they’re different people, M/M, Reunion, ruthari, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Ethari turned around, and immediately lost his breath. He thought he was seeing a ghost, Runaan, his husband was in front of him, right there.
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Runaan/Tinker | Necklace Elf (The Dragon Prince)
Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [350]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234367
Comments: 1
Kudos: 144





	he’s here

He had been working in his forge like usual, trying to keep the days go by, doing the best of the situation. He was a widow, but there was no longer a war. They were entering an era of peace, and right now, Ethari was making a message arrow.

Earlier today, he had received a letter from Rayla and her human mate Callum, that they had made a wonderful discovery, but thanks to their duties, that they couldn’t be there with him when it happened. He had no idea what “it” was though, so he just kept on with his work.

Until he heard a knock to his forge, a special knock only one other person knew about.

Ethari turned around, and immediately lost his breath. He thought he was seeing a ghost, Runaan, his husband was in front of him, right there. With one arm, but… alive?

He lifted his arm and waved, while Ethari kept staring.

“Runaan!”

Ethari immediately dropped everything he was doing, and let the half finished arrow fall towards to ground. He broke free from his trance, and as the tears began to run down his face, he jumped into Runaan’s warm embrace, and felt like he was in heaven, dreaming when he felt his one arm pat his back.

“It’s really you, isn’t it?”

His voice cracked, and at that moment, he was fully expecting to wake up alone in his bed, this having been just a dream showing what he truly desired. But instead, he didn’t wake up, and he heard his husband’s voice. Something he never thought he would ever hear again.

“Yes Ethari, it’s me. I’m here, I’m home now.”

“I never thought I would get to hold you ever again. I thought you died.” he answered, and then continued, terrified of the next sentence. “I saw your flower sink.”

“I promise my love, that I’m very much alive. I was trapped in a coin, trapped between life and death. I’m free now, alive, all thanks to our little Rayla. But I did lose my arm thanks to the magic bindings. I’m glad she didn’t though, thanks to the dragon prince.”

“Nothing I can’t fix, I’ll make you a new one in a week.” he said. “I’ve missed you so much.”

He felt how Runaan cupped his face with his hand, and leaned closer. He looked at him with sparkling eyes, of pure love.

“My beautiful love.”

“My dear.”

Their lips met.

He was home.


End file.
